Nausikaa Argyris
Heed the warnings while you can, because Nasu really doesn't give much of a choice. Assertiveness doesn't rub off well on certain types of people, and Nasu gets that - but it's not going to stop her. Someone has to step up and take the reins, and she's more than happy to do so. Her leadership skills are exemplary when applied in the correct situations, while on the other hand, it can grate on her peers. The "oh-my-f***ing-gods-just-''shut''-''up''-we-got-this-WITHOUT-YOU" kind of grating. It doesn't end well for the protesting party seeing as Nasu isn't such a dab hand at controlling her temper. Maybe Levin's got the fire in the CHBs, but Nasu's got the lightning. Despite always being more than ready for a good ole heated debate, Nasu has been reigning in her argumentative urges for a while now. No way is she stopping now when she's becoming better at it, and definitely no way in hell is she stopping just because some idiot thinks they're better than her. There are only a few, select topics where Nasu shilly-shallies, and the equalism vs. feminism argument is one of them. She has yet to decide whether equalism holds any promise, so for now she's settled on being a feminist. She's really an equalist, because the nuisances called men in her fluid morals... should have rights too. Don't call her an equalist. It's feminist. Sounds more badass that way. It's no secret Nasu isn't the epitome of femininity. A few sighs and head shakes have been sent her way, coupled with the typical whispers of "such a shame." She didn't care about what people thought then, she definitely doesn't care now. Physical attraction took some time (read: all her life) to understand and adjust to, and she's still struggling to understand the definition of "crushes" to this day. Apparently she was born with awfully good genes, but she doesn't truly get the whole fuss about it. The moment when she realized some of her peers were starving themselves just to be photogenic was, in her opinion, one of the most horrifying moments in her life. To say the least, she was shocked and dismayed at how society had reduced perfectly brilliant people into... this. For some time, she even despised herself for how she looked. Of course, her rational brain eventually won out and kicked her out of the stupor. It wasn't like she was the one who started all of this. Nonetheless, a shred of guilt was imbedded into a deep crevice of her mind. When it was reinforced by people who crushed on her and confessed, Sveta had a brilliant insight and jokingly nicknamed her "Rejection Queen." As light-hearted as it was, it had quite the impact and Nasu resolved to do something about the preposterous society ideals on beauty rather than just sulking. Other than being the Queen of Rejection, becoming the head of Salem's debate team has given her repute. Though her tangential manner of approach is inimitable and mostly rational so far, she occasionally pulls a classic Chewbacca Defense if she can't be arsed to deal with people's bullsh!t. If you can't dazzle them with your brilliance, baffle them with your bullsh!t, huh? Let's see whose bullsh!t comes out on to- Oh wait. There's no point in even trying, because she voided your argument the moment you started talking. Sorry darling, your arguing license is expired. Try again later. Although she is a tactical thinker first and foremost, Nasu is still human and there are times when her emotions attempt a system overdrive. She hates how humans can't logic their way out of emotion, but the bullheaded teen hasn't given up on loopholing out of this eternal predicament yet. Anger is the only emotion she can remotely keep in line, as astonishing as that is to believe. By filtering out all the other swirling dregs of fear and the likes, the corked up bottle of rage inside her shakes and fizzes out. With no more rapids to ride on, the remaining plethora of emotions become stagnant. Nasu doesn't mean to be so cold-hearted sometimes; it's just her coping mechanism. |Best Qualities = Loyal, intuitive, individualistic, equalist, and solicitous |Worst Qualities = Prideful, assertive, argumentative, skeptical, and overemotional |Most Influenced By = Becca or Algaehead |Talk Bubble Code = |Skills and Magical Abilities = |Possessions = |Gallery = Nasu Gallery 1.gif Nasu Gallery 2.jpg Nasu Gallery 3.png Nasu Gallery 4.jpg Nasu Gallery 5.jpg Nasu Gallery 6.jpg Nasu Gallery 7.jpg Nasu Gallery 8.jpg Nasu Gallery 9.gif Nasu Gallery 10.gif Nasu Gallery 11.gif |Trivia = *Hamburgers are her life. *She zaps Tristan as a greeting instead of saying hello. *Quidditch sounds like hell to her since she's afraid of heights. *Whenever anyone brings her acrophobia up, they're bound to be viciously berated. *Her Sensing preference is extremely mild, so she comes off as an ENTP at times. *She was crowned the "queen of rejection" after she turned down 7 people who asked her out. (4 boys, 3 girls) *Adrian and Tristan are the only males she can tolerate in the group. She's biased as hell and dotes on Adrian. ("Char is so damn lucky to have a brother like that. If I could, I'd adopt both of them.") *She had an honest-to-goodness fanclub back in Muggle school. You have no idea how relieved she was to escape that. *Karla doesn't terrify her in the slightest. *She's extremely overprotective of all the girls. Being one of the eldest (if not the eldest) is a job she takes seriously. *She and Tristan constantly make bets on who can cause the most trouble. She wins all the time. *While the concept of 'shipping' is still an alien to her, she politely manages to withstand Becca and Sveta's rigorous gushing. *She's decided to refer to her half-sister as her aunt until she's of age. It felt flat out weird to call the woman her sister with the huge age gap. *She seldom uses makeup. "It's a waste of time." |Handedness = "Generally right, ambidextrous now." |Favorite Drink = "I don't really care, just NOT pumpkin juice." |Wand = "Let's see... Blackthorn handle, spruce body, 12 ³/⁷ inches, dragon heartstring core." |Patronus = "...It's a buzzard hawk, but don't tell anyone that." |Favorite Sweet = A tie between chocolate truffles and Abba-Zaba bars |Boggart = "As if I'd tell you that." Her friends calling her a useless traitor |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = "Ace, aro, and proud." |Relationship Status = Single forever |Amortentia Scents = "Hmm... petrichor, burning fall leaves, hamburgers, and uh, I think that's ozone?" |Favorite Song = Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day Anything Green Day "DON'T PLAY JESSE McCARTNEY, FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS." |Gif 3 = Nasu Gif 3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 500px }} Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Slytherin Category:Name begins with "N" Category:December Birthday Category:Multilingual Category:Speaks Greek Category:Speaks Russian Category:Speaks Spanish Category:Speaks Latin Category:Uses BSL Category:A Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Muggle Raised Category:American Category:Born in Greece Category:Orphan Category:Right Handed Category:Blackthorn Wand Category:Spruce Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Bird Patronus Category:Medium Patronus Category:Exotics Category:CHBs